Taylor Vale
Taylor Vale was the most popular girl at school until Zoe showed her up by becoming Homecoming Queen and being overthrown as head cheerleader by Jessica (and Zoe). Taylor has a younger brother named Elmo, who was John’s biggest fan in Football Season. 'Love Interests' During Football, Taylor was dating Chuck, and dated him through her freshman year. They broke up due to meddling from an older girl named Porche. Taylor seeks help from Paula and makes up vicious rumors about Porche causing Porche to change schools later and attend Wilson instead. After Porche's reputation is ruined, Chuck tries to take Taylor back but she declines. Secretly, she had a huge crush on Jacob. Mostly because Jacob evidently has a great sense of humor. She was dating Bryce from Football, but they break up in the episode The Homecoming Dance because Taylor is too mean and bossy. She and Brendan got closer ever since the episode Trapped in the Classroom and she kisses him in the episode The Homecoming Dance after she and Bryce break up. In Cheerevolution Part 1, Jessica filmed a tape of Taylor and Brendan kissing in the girl's lockers, which ruins Taylor, and she ends up being demoted in the Cheer squad, with Jessica taking her place. In Taylor the Nerd, it is confirmed that Brendan is her official boyfriend. 'Popularity and Kindness' When Paula graduates from Centerscore in The Graduation List, Taylor finally takes her place as the most popular girl in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. However, this new respect has a negative effect on Taylor's attitude. At first, everyone likes her, but from The Graduation List all the way up to the present, her general attitude gets worse and worse. Currently, she could be seen as a meaner, stricter captain of the cheerleading squad than Paula was. Taylor still has some kindness in her heart, but she rarely shows it. In the premium content pack Holiday Cheer, Taylor attempts to ruin Christmas for everyone (in a very Grinch-like fashion), but Amanda awakens the kindness in Taylor and she ends up making Christmas better for everyone. In The Reluctant Matchmaker, Sam is tired of Taylor being cruel to her about getting together with Colt (whom she'd had a crush on) and so matches her up with Bryce, who now goes to Centerscore University. After this, she is very happy and kind for a while. More recently, in Trapped in the Classroom, Taylor is, at first, outraged by the thought of spending her Friday evening in a special detention programme with Brendan, Denni and Colt. But as the night goes on, the four all open up to each other about personal things like their first kisses. 'Paula' Taylor holds a grudge against Paula because Paula is selfish and uses other students and friends. Like many of Centerscore High's students, Taylor would love to replace Paula when it comes to being the most popular girl. She also would love to beat Paula at events like Homecoming, Prom, and other dances. Occasionally Taylor attempts to let Amanda, her other friend and popular girl #3, about how bad Paula is, but because of Amanda's innocence and cluelessness, Amanda doesn't understand and gets confused. (Amanda often gets confused easily.) 'Relationship towards Howard' It is possible that Taylor secretly likes Howard. In The Outcast, if the player chooses to have Linda pick popularity over the guys (a bad decision), at the end when Linda goes to apologize to Kenji (who is angry at her) and Howard, she finds Taylor with Howard in Howard's bedroom. Also, at the beginning of the episode, if the player says that Linda likes Howard, Taylor will agree with Linda and then Paula will snap at them. 'Maria' In some episodes she may be jealous of Maria for multiple reasons. For starts, Taylor likes Jacob who is dating Maria and Taylor seems mad because Jacob is going to Homecoming with Maria. She also has the best handsprings so Taylor often wants to be in the middle, so she probably wants Maria's athletic ability. Category:Characters